


Rose Macarons

by Katarina_Claire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina_Claire/pseuds/Katarina_Claire
Summary: A different take on Amelie and Gerard's relationship.





	

Their relationship was political.

Gérard married her for money and Amélie married him for power.

 But their love was never fake.

 It took a while. They had to wait years before they really settled into the marriage, but it happened. One night, they were out walking through the town, window shopping and enjoying the stars in the sky. Gérard bought her macarons, rose macarons, her favorite. It was a small gesture, but it made her heart swell with an emotion that she’d never experienced before.

 Their relationship became more than just silly politics after that. Even though Overwatch took him away from her for long periods of time, he would always return to her with sweets. They went out every Friday night he was home. Other days, they would stay home and take turns cooking for each other. They would smile happily, talk about their lives as if she wasn’t one of the richest women in France and as if he wasn’t a key member of an organization at war.

 They were happy, blissfully so.

* * *

 

 So years later, as Amélie stood at the foot of his bed with a knife in her hand, she couldn’t imagine how they got here. She never imagined that Talon would come for her. She never imagined that this was how their marriage would end.

 She pleaded with the voice in her head, as if Talon would show her an ounce of mercy if she begged hard enough. Her heart clenched and if she had full control of her body, she was sure tears would be trailing down her cheeks. She would be screaming his name and she most definitely wouldn’t be holding the knife so tightly in her hand.

  _Gérard, s’il te plait… Wake up, stop me._

Amélie felt herself move over to his side of the bed. Talon was whispering in her ear, controlling all aspects of her. They only did just enough on her to force her to do their bidding. Her thoughts and emotions weren’t theirs yet, but they only needed her actions.

 “Amélie?”

  _Dieu merci. S’enfuir._

“Amélie, what are you doing?”

 Talon seemed to have a sick sense of humor because this was taking much longer than she could handle. He was just looking at her. Why wasn’t he running? Why was he just looking at her? She was holding a knife and it was being raised in the air. Why was he still here?

 “Chérie, put that down. You’re scaring me.”

 Chérie… he would never call her that again.

 Her hand came down swiftly into his chest. Her eyes widened fractionally, as much as she could manage. Every piece of her was screaming for help, but her body was no longer hers to control.

  _Mon dieu. Je suis désolée._

She watched his life fade before her eyes. It seemed Talon wouldn’t be satisfied until she could confirm his death.

 She pressed her fingers to his neck, feeling for his pulse. Nothing. She waited a few seconds more, desperately wishing to feel something beneath her fingertips. Nothing. Talon’s quick conditioning slipped when agony filled her chest. Either that or it was their sick humor again, giving her a few seconds to grieve.

 She fell on her knees and sobbed into the mattress. Her fingers clawed at her chest. She wanted so desperately to join him in death. In a snap decision, she took the knife from his chest and tried to stab it into her stomach without a second thought.

* * *

Widowmaker came back to her senses. Tracer was straddling her waist, pistols pointed right at her head. She felt Talon’s conditioning slip again and with all the will she could muster, tossed her rifle out of her reach. Years of murder crashed down upon her and the taste of rose macarons came to the tip of her tongue.

She reached up, grabbed Tracer’s pistol and pulled the trigger on herself before either of them could hesitate.

_I’m coming for you, Gérard…_


End file.
